


Patientia Vincit

by Shorknado



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, In a shocking turn of events big boss is not cucked, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Ocelot's prefer to hunt alone.





	Patientia Vincit

**Author's Note:**

> Little monkey in my brain that loves to cuck big boss: he may fuck. Once!

Snake was focusing on breathing. Slowly and gently. In through the nose, and out through the mouth. Nice and steady.

His entire body fucking hurt. Every inch that wasn't bruised or cut in some way ached as if he had been through a rigorous workout. Fucking Volgin and his damn lightning. It left his head buzzing, and static in every joint.

Snake lets out another slow breath and cracks his eye open. The bright light only added to his headache, and the dull throb he could feel in his right eye.

Former, right eye that is.

Fuck that guy.

He tilts his head slightly, muffled voices are drifting in from the outside. It had only been a few hours since Volgin decided to go back to whatever hobbies he had that wasn't torture and abuse, so he shouldn't be back so soon for round two.

Not that there was going to be a round two.

No, that voice was familiar. 

Snake pushes up from his sitting position against the wall and off his bed, silently approaching the bars of his cell and leaning in. Straining to hear.

The guard that patched him up and helped clean the piss off him was mumbling excuses, but Snake could hear the other voice loud and clear.

"Go take a smoke break for twenty minutes, I'll keep on eye on the prisoner. That's an order."

He can't help a small smile, Ocelot. He pushes off the bars and takes a seat on the edge of the small cot, facing the cell door. This would be fun.

The door to the outside opens, and closes with a dramatic bang. Slow, purposeful footsteps make their way to Snake's cell, jingling all the way until Ocelot stands before him. Smirking like it was the luckiest day of his life.

"Hello, Snake. How are you feeling," 

As much as he doesn't want to deign Ocelot with a response, sulking in silence would only make the cat more cocky.

"Been better," Is all he can force out. Eye running up and down the man before him. He surly had a trick up his sleeve.

"I expect nothing less," Ocelot says, slowly pulling his pistol from the back holster and spinning it on a finger.

He flicks the barrel open and loads the gun, allowing each bullet to click deafeningly into the chamber before clicking it closed. He spins it again and flicks it into the air. Snake watches it flip, incredibly bored of the scene before him.

Ocelot catches it, and points it at him through the bars, clicking the trigger back.

"No funny business this time, Snake. Do as I say or you're a dead man,"

Snake doubts Ocelot can see his eyebrows raise, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Sure."

Ocelot smiles, and unlocks the cell. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Not taking his eyes off Snake, gun unwavering, no easy openings.

"Lay back on the bed," 

Snake sits, defiant enough to not obey immediately, but scoots back on the bed. Laying down with a slight wince. He can hear Ocelot slowly approach, and turns his head slightly to watch him.

"Hands above your head,"

There's a long moment of silence as Snake studies Ocelot's face, then the gun in his hand, before he raises his own, ignoring the protesting muscles.

In a show of remarkable speed, Ocelot tosses his gun into the air, grabs Snske's wrists and forces them against the cold frame of the bed, and clicks a handcuff on each wrist, catching the gun just before it falls onto Snake's chest.

He doesn't bother tugging his arms, bis wrists were already bruised and bloodied from earlier.

Ocelot spins his pistol, and slides it into the back holster before unbuckling his gun belt and letting it fall to the floor. Kicking it out of reach. 

Snake is starting to wonder where this was going. Ocelot was already a little clone of Volgin, getting his rocks off watching people suffer. But he was young, unpredictable.

Ocelot's eyes trail down Snake's body hungrily, and he begins loosening his STABO harness with surprising gentleness. 

"I hate to admit it but...this has been on my mind for a while.."

Ocelot's hands twitch nervously as he unbuttons Snake's pants, tugging them down to his knees.

The cell air is cold as hell, especially on Snake's dick. He shivers slightly, but remains silent. Not wanting to give Ocelot the satisfaction.

Ocelot straddles Snake's thighs, he was very warm, but his weight did nothing but irritate Snake's sore body. He glares up at Ocelot, slowly growing more annoyed as the man simply stares at Snake's very battered form. Ocelot lets out a slow breath, and begins to unbutton his pants, and push then down past his surprisingly scared thighs. He was uncircumcised, interesting.

Snake looks back up to see Ocelot pulling a tube out of his pocket and spreading it over his fingers, he was grinning in excitement.

Ocelot rests a hand next to Snake's head and leans forward, moaning softly in his face as he shoves two fingers inside his ass. Their dicks brush together, which was weird, but felt nice.

Snake's eye flicks up to Ocelot's face. The man had his eyes closed in concentration, a light blush was spreading across his pale cheeks and down his neck. The color looked very good on him.

Ocelot let's out another breathy man and leans his head on Snake's shoulder, arching in back. Snake watches the movement of the other mans wrist as Ocelot presses another finger into himself. He was still wearing his gloves.

Ocelot gasps softly, and nuzzles Snake's neck. Snake tilts his head up to give him room, only slightly unsettled by him being in his newfound blind spot.

This weird display of...whatever goes on for a few minutes before Ocelot pushes himself up, panting softly. Snake watches him wipe his fingers on the shitty mattress and pick up the bottle again. He squeezes a very generous amount into his other hand, and wraps the hand around Snake's semi erect dick. He holds back a noise of pleasure and simply watches Ocelot slowly stroke his cock into a full erection.

As nice as a slick handjob in a dank prison cell was, Snake wasn't going to lay down and take it.

"What are you doing?" He growls out.

A look of incredulous shock appears on Ocelot's flushed face, his mouth opening slightly in confusion.

"Are....are you serious?"

Snake simply tilts his head to the right, focusing his left eye on Ocelot. 

"I...you're going to fuck me?" Ocelot says after a long stretch of silence. It sounds more like a question than an answer. But this entire situation was starting to make more sense, as long as Ocelot didn't try to shoot his other eye out he might as well enjoy it.

"Alright,"

For the first time since walking in Ocelot looks a little lost. He stares down at Snake, the gears in his pretty blond head turning. He was lucky Snake hadn't started his usual torture resistance methods and began disassociating. Snake wiggles his hips ever so slightly, reminding Ocelot he was supposed to be doing something.

"Right, uh. Right," Ocelot mumbles and crawls forward. Positioning him above Snake's dick, the tip was just barely pressed against his ass. Snake watches Ocelot take a slow breath in, and lower himself onto his cock.

It goes in surprisingly easily, Ocelot's fists clench and he lets out a tiny whimper as sits, dick fully in his ass. Snake holds back a moan, Ocelot was incredibly tight and damn if he didn't feel good. 

Ocelot remains unmoving, breathing slowly and steadily above Snake, occasionally rolling his hips forward and letting out soft noises. A single hand raises to cover the lower half of his very red face when Ocelot finally opens his eyes to look down at Snake. 

Looks like he needed some encouragement. Snake allows himself a sharp intake of air the next time Ocelot rolls his hips, and that trademark smirk is back.

"Enjoying yourself, Snake?" Ocelot practically purrs, resting his palms on either side Snake's head and rising up on his knees, until the tip of Snake's dick is all that's inside him.

"Could be worse," Snake replies evenly, he's never been one for sex or foreplay. Ocelot could take his sweet time if he wanted to, but Snake wasn't going yo pretend to like it forever.

The smirk twitches slightly, and Ocelot sits back, narrowing his eyes and begins riding Snake's dick agonizingly slow. Snake hated to admit it, but Ocelot looked really good like this. His red blush had faded to a softer pink that washed over his sharp cheek bones and down his neck. His jacket was surprisingly unrumpled and looked freshly ironed. 

Ocelot's warm hands trailed gently over Snake's shoulders. Gingerly passing his numerous cuts and burns before resting on his stomach. Snake's nerves still tingled with the after shocks a fist full of lightning would give a person, and the light pressure of Ocelot's fingers only accentuated the feeling. Snake was starting to enjoy this.

Snake lets out a pleased sigh when Ocelot rolls his hips just right, closing his eye in pleasure. He opens it to see a disgustingly joyful look on the other mans face as he begins to move faster. He can make out a very soft moan of Snake when Ocelot's hand reaches behind him, and the slide of metal on leather is heard.

Snake tenses, following the slow movement of Ocelot's arm as he draws his loaded pistol, spinning it on his finger before catching it, the muzzle pointing straight up. 

Ocelot's eyes flutter closed and Snake watches in rapt attention as the mans pink tongue darts out, and runs up the muzzle of the gun. 

Yeah, he really shouldn't be so turned on by that.

Ocelot's tongue swirls over the tip of the barrel and he jerks his hips forward, moaning loudly. Ocelot cracks his eyes open, an looks down at Snake. He smiles and gently kisses the tip of the gun before closing his eyes, tilting his head back, and shoving the gun down his throat with a loud, desperate moan.

Snake can't bring himself to look away. Ocelot rolls his hips and slams himself down on Snake's dick, his moans are now muffled by the gun in his mouth but still louder than ever. Snake can see drool trail from the side of his mouth he loudly sucks on the muzzle.

He can't help but jerk his hips up, thrusting hard into Ocelot and letting out a very quiet grunt. This actually felt really good.

Ocelot gasps around the gun, and pulls it out of his mouth, a string of saliva trails from his lips the gun as he pants.

"Do that again," He orders, voice slightly hoarse.

Snake doesn't move, only giving Ocelot a challenging smirk. 

Ocelot leans forward, one hand returning to the side of his head, pressing their chests together. He's mere inches from Snake's face. He smells faintly of leather and metal. 

Snake feels the warm, wet metal of the gun press against the underside of his chin.

"Do that again."

"What's the magic word?" 

Ocelot scowls at him, unmoving. Snake's smile widens and he just barely moves his hips up, causing Ocelot's eyes to flutter closed in pleasure.

He has really long eyelashes.

"Please," 

It comes out as more of a whimper, and Snake can't bring himself to refuse. He jerks his hips up, setting a fast brutal pace despite his still aching muscles.

Ocelot cries out and drops his head onto Snake's shoulder, mumbling incomprehensibly through his loud moans. His free hand gripes Snake's hair, and he can hear Ocelot's faint moans of "Snake" and "faster"

Snake's breath is coming faster, and his thrusts uneven. Ocelot begins pushing back into his thrusts, and the cool metal of the gun is pressed to his chest, the tip gently tapping his throat with every hard thrust. 

Ocelot's grip on his hair tightens, and he pushes his face into the crook of Snake's neck. He can feel Ocelot's body tensing up, getting ready to climax. As much as Snake would love to stop and stretch it out, he needs to save his energy for breaking out, and not fucking some kid on a mission.

Two more hard thrusts is all it takes to have Ocelot screaming his codename. Warm jizz coats his chest and he can feel his own climax nearing. A few more quick shallow thrusts into Ocelot's tight ass, and Snake lets out a long, low moan. Body relaxing under the dead weight of a panting Ocelot.

They lay still for a few minutes. Snake's body still hurts, but the rush of endorphins really took to edge off. Ocelot's breaths even out and he slowly sits up, looking away from Snake's eye almost demure. He slides the gun into tje holster with no flourish.

Ocelot pulls himself off of Snake and gets to his feet, tugging his pants up. He pulls a small handkerchief from his pocket and quietly cleans the jizz off his jacket, then looks over at Snake. Shuffling over to wipe the remaining jizz off of his stomach, and tug his pants up

"Thanks,"

Ocelot doesn't answer, he looks away and collects his gun belt from the floor, buckling it up before drawing the side arm and approaching Snake. He leans down a quickly unlocks the handcuffs, attempting to retreat just as fast. But Snake is to fast.

His hand shoots out and grabs a meager fistful off Ocelot's short, soft hair. Pulling him close until they were nose to nose. Ocelot lets out a noise of panic and tries to pull away.

"You're pretty good," Snake whispers against Ocelot's lips. The man immediately stills under his hands, and Snake presses a very gentle kiss to cheek. 

Snake pulls away from Ocelot's red face, and lays back on the bed. Folding his arms behind his head and looking at the roof. He had a escape plane already, no need to get Ocelot in trouble with Volgin after a good fuck.

He hears a strange metallic clatter in the corner of the cell, and the uneven click of spurs as Ocelot exits, locking the door behind him


End file.
